Ever Since We Met
by KlaineIsLife11722
Summary: Companion fic to BtStG. This is the story of how Jeff Sterling met Nick Duval. Mostly annoying Wes and Thad, lots of laughs and lots of fluff. Will eventually  but MUCH later on  go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm as huge a Niff fan as I am a Klaine fan, I felt the obligation to write a Niff story. This goes with BtStG so it's sassy Jeff, just to let you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Glee. Excuse me while I sing Fuck You at RIB. I also don't own Danielle Anderson, that belongs to littlemusings.**

_ Wow, fancy_. Jeff looked up at the East Building of Dalton Academy, straightening his blazer.

"Call me when class ends and text mom, okay?" Jennifer, Jeff's older sister, kissed his forehead, pushing him towards the entrance. Jeff gulped.

"Don't be chicken!" June sneered. She was his younger sister, and they hated each other passionately. Jeff smacked her.

"You little-"

"Whoa! Enough! Go in. Shoo!" Jennifer pushed him in, snorting when he stuck his tongue out at June. The boy snuck into the East Building, looking around. _Shit, lost already._ He wandered the building for ten minutes, pausing when he heard a wonderful voice. He followed it until he was in front of thick wooden doors that had been cracked open just a bit. Applause broke out and a second voice spoke up.

"A little on the sharp side, Warbler Nick, but wonderful," said the second voice. _Sharp? That was fucking amazing_. Jeff pushed the door open a crack, peering through to see a brunette with shaggy hair and warm eyes give an asian boy a nervous smile. _Holy shit, he's hot. Must. Get. Closer. My gaydar does not work this far away_. Jeff slipped into the room, leaning on a table. A black haired boy with hazel eyes and a grin that labeled him as resident troublemaker pointed at Jeff.

"Newbie!" he shouted. Jeff glared at him, heat rushing to his cheeks as everyone's gaze trained on him, including the hot brunette's.

"Warbler Cameron! Indoor voice, please," the asian scolded. Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to join the Warblers?" a brunette to the asian's left asked. Jeff blinked, the blank expression on his face sending the giggles around the room.

"The what?" he asked.

"The Warblers. We're the a cappella show choir," the brunette explained. Jeff blushed again at his cluelessness, pursing his lips in thought. His eyes met the cute brunette's for a fleeting moment, cheeks pinking even more, before nodding.

"Sweet! New recruit," an extremely tall boy cheered.

"Hey newbie-" Cameron started.

"Call me newbie one more time and I'll shove your head up his ass," Jeff snarled.

"Hey! Why my ass?" the blonde next to Cameron protested. Several Warblers giggled, including the cute brunette. Jeff shrugged.

"Tough luck," he smirked, rolling his shoulders and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Did you just write that in the Official Minutes?" the asian asked the african american boy to his right. The other boy paused his scribbling, snorting before biting his lip and nodding. The asian sighed, shaking his head.

"So, as our newest member, it'd be nice to know your name," the african american boy said, clearing his throat.

"I could say the same for you," Jeff quipped. The asian arched an eyebrow, twirling his gavel. "Jeff Sterling." Jeff caught the cute brunette's eyes, winking at him. The cute brunette looked stunned, but amused and happy.

"Welcome, Warbler Jeff. I'm Warbler Wes, this is Warbler David-" the african american boy smiled, "-and that is Warbler Thad." THe brunette to Wes' left frowned.

"Why do I have to be _that_ Warbler. Can't I be _this_ like David?" Thad whined. Wes gave him a look of disbelief, sighing again. The cute brunette snorted, before blushing. Thad wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"That's Warbler Nick. I'm sure you heard his singing before you walked in," Thad gave Nick a smug smile. Nick glared at him, blushing. _Warbler Nick. Him and his orgasmically beautiful everything. I so need to get to know you better_. Jeff chewed on his bottom lip, flipping his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"You have a beautiful voice," Jeff purred. Nick blushed deeper. _Ooh, baby. Ain't ya cute when ya blush_.

"Thank you," Nick murmured, a nervous smile forming on his lips. Murmurs disturbed the silence until Wes banged his gavel.

"Warblers! Attention!" Everyone quieted.

"Save it for next time, Montgomery, class is over," Cameron growled. Wes glared at him.

"Warblers dismissed," he said curtly, narrowing his eyes at Cameron. The boys filed out, dispersing quickly. _I SO have to talk to Nick again_. Jeff smiled, walking to his first class. His phone vibrated, so he whipped it out. It was a text from Blaine, his best friend since middle school.

**Blainers**

How's your first day at Prick Central?

Jeff snorted, shaking his head.

Prtty good. Hot guy, Nick, in show koir.

Hows Meathead Dumpster High?

He slipped into his english class, scanning the room for any Warblers, but he had no such luck. Taking a seat in the back row, he took out a new notebook, fiddling with the pen cap as he waited Blaine's response.

**Blainers**

You and your spelling. It's alright, I suppose.

No one knows yet. And seriously, scouting already?

Is he gay?

Jeff smiled fondly, tapping out a quick response.

Let me kno if any1 acts up. Dani and I

r shanking experts. And I think hot guy is gay.

Dont kno 4 sure

A thin man with a creeper face walked in and wrote out MR. HOLDEN in giant letters. Jeff groaned. He was one of _those_ teachers. One that cracked down and was anal about every last detail. Jeff was going to hate this class. Mr. Holden began a discussion about Emily Brontë, handing out musty copies of Wuthering Heights. Jeff's phone vibrated just as Mr. Holden reached his desk. The blonde snatched the book out of Mr. Holden's hand, earning him a reproachful look. When Mr. Holden turned around, Jeff took out his phone.

**Blainers**

Haha. I can defend myself. And don't

start stalking Mr. Hot Guy, please.

(Send me a pic tho ;))

Jeff bit his lip to keep in a giggle.

Wll do bitch. I'll call u

afterschool

Mr. Holden droned on about english literature. Jeff zoned out. _This is gonna be a looong day._

**Who likes? You know the drill, review, cause it'll make them hook up faster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Jeffie, you naughty naughty boy. I love this boy too much for my own good. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee. Still. Damn.**

**Warning: Terrible, terrible pick up lines. Like, I want to punch you in the face for saying that bad.**

_One Month Later_

Jeff sighed, tapping his fingers on the armrest. He let his neck rest on the back of the chair. _In the dean's office again. Jen's gonna fuh-lip._ He let out a whistle, watching the bustle outside the office that signalled the end of fifth period. The blonde craned his neck, trying to spot one brown haired, brown eyed boy with a beatles-esque haircut. _Nick Duval. I finally know his last name. And it's fuckin' sexy too._ Jeff let out a dreamy sigh, thinking of Nick's wonderful voice and beautiful smile. True, Nick was a year older than him and Jeff had only spoken to him once since the Warbler's rehearsal the first day, but Jeff Sterling was smitten.

"Mr. Sterling, do you know why you're here," Ms. Stiepen, the dean, asked. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Mistah Richter was all up in my space. I wasn't gonna stand for that shit so he sent me here fo' puttin' him in his place," Jeff snapped. Ms. Stiepen let out her breath in a rush, clearly annoyed. _Dis bitch_. Jeff pursed his lips, giving her a defiant glare.

"This is the third time this week you've been sent here for acting out in class. What do you have to say for yourself?" Ms. Stiepen frowned when Jeff merely shrugged. "I'm going to call your mother."

"Say hi for me," Jeff winked, giving her a wide grin. She rolled her eyes, walking away, leaving Jeff deep in his thoughts (which may or may not have concerned Nick).

"Psst," Jeff jumped in his chair, looking out of the door to find Nick (_of all people to see me flustered!_) grinning that wonderful grin of his. "What are you doing here?" The brunette's scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way. Jeff felt his heart skip a beat.

"Told off a teacher for hoverin'. Third time here this week," Jeff whispered back, straightening his tie with a smug smile. Nick gave him a 'was-that-really-necessary' look. _Damn, how does he make me feel guilty and look so damn hot at the same time. I'd give anything to let those slacks pool around his-_

"Have they searched you for your phone yet?" Nick asked. Jeff shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Bad timing, Sterling! Gosh, you''d never thought about sex before. Much. Now Mr. George Harrison comes along and you're mind fucking him? I hate you, Duval. Oh wait, my phone! Why didn't I give it to Trent before I came in?_

"Shit! Um, think fast," Jeff fished out his iPhone, throwing it into Nick's expectant hands.

"Mr. Sterling, stand please," Ms. Stiepen came back, folding her arms as Jeff rolled his eyes, dragging himself to his feet. Nick hid behind the door, quickly typing something into Jeff's phone. The blonde squawked when Ms. Stiepen dug her hands into his pockets before leaving again. Nick giggled.

"Laugh at my pain, will you?" Jeff winked at Nick, flashing him a flirty grin.

"Will do, Mr. Sterling," said Nick, throwing Jeff's phone back. The blonde almost dropped his phone because Nick had practically _purred_ that.

"See ya round, Mistah Duval?" Jeff purred back. Nick's lips turned into that gorgeous smile again. The brunette winked, fixing his bag strap before leaving. Jeff watched him go, slumping into his seat and unlocking his phone. On the screen was a contact profile that read **Nick Mega Man Duval** and ten numbers glowed under it. Jeff squealed (in a very manly way, of course) jumping up and down in a weird dance that several students saw but he didn't care because he had Nick Duval's number! _Oh sweet Brendon Urie, should I text him now?_ Jeff silently debated what to do, finally tapping out a message.

Slick Nicky, I thank you for saving my phone.

He tapped send, humming Say You'll Stay under his breath. His phone vibrated almost instantly.

;) You're welcome, love. It was the least I could

do for the newest (and cutest) member of the

Warblers. (P.S. Nicky? Really?)

Jeff bit back another squeal, typing out a response.

**\o/ OH YEAH \o/**

Nick felt his phone vibrate. He smiled, seeing Jeff's name flash on the screen. He didn't know why he did it. Wes and Thad would say it was his unrequited love for the blonde- Jeff, his name was Jeff. Nick had protested, saying he was only welcoming the new kid and it was wrong to date someone a year younger and how dare they suggest that he was in love but oh, Jeff's eyes looked so blue today. It was impulsive and so out of character, sure, but getting that text from Jeff made his day. The brunette checked to make sure his chemistry teacher, Mr. Walker, was busy with another student before reading the message.

So you think I'm cute? You're easy on the eyes, too

hot stuff. Say Nicky, are you any good at geology,

cause you're rockin' my world.

Nick let out a loud laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth when the class gave him strange looks. _Oh crap. Jeff, I am so getting back at you for that_.

"Care to explain what's so funny, Mr. Duval?" Mr. Walker gave him an expectant look. Wes and Thad sniggered, nudging each other when Nick blushed, ducking his head in shame.

"Won't happen again, Mr. Walker," Nick mumbled. The teacher nodded, turning back to the person he was helping.

Gosh, Jeff, that was terrible! Also, I almost got in trouble

cause of you, making me laugh with that terrible pick up

line.

Nick tapped send, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"It's blondie, isn't it?" Thad asked, smirking when Nick's blush darkened.

"His name is Jeff," Nick hissed, glaring at Wes and Thad.

"Oh, wouldn't want to call him anything else, of course not. Pardon me for being so rude," Thad scoffed, a smug grin on his face.

"You have his number? Damn, you work fast," Wes sniggered. Nick opened his mouth to reply when his phone buzzed.

Aw, you could've joined me here! I'm all lonely,

I could use a cute brunette with a beetles haircut.

More heat rushed to Nick's cheeks. Thad smirked, reading the message over Nick's shoulder. Wes nudged Thad, poking the boy's side until he relayed the message.

I'll make sure I visit you after chem. Oh, and are you

the sun? Cause you're lightin' up my life. :P

Thad groaned.

"That is terrible!" he whispered. "OW! Wesley, stop poking me with your pen or so help me!" Wes glared.

"What'd he write?" the asian boy asked.

"None of your business," Nick snapped.

"Are you the sun? Cause you're lighting up my life," Thad whispered. Wes headdesked, groaning. Thad snatched Nick's phone, calmly reading the conversation while Nick had a silent freak out.

"Nick, I can't believe I'm friends with you," Wes mock sobbed.

"Well, blondie's was just as bad," Thad gave Wes a look of superiority.

"Oh dear, I don't even want to know," Wes shook his head dramatically. Nick recovered his phone, looking daggers at both boys before reading Jeff's reply.

Aw, Nickyboo, you're too sweet. If it weren't because

I'm already in the dean's office, I'm sure I would've

been sent here for laughing at that gosh-awful pick up

line. (P.S. If you're a candy man, I'll gladly lick your

lollipop)

Nick's face was so hot someone could fry an egg on it.

"Holy fucking mother of all mankind, he did _not_ just send you that," Wes muttered.

"Meu deus, que menino tem nervos*," Thad whispered.

"Stop reading my texts!" Nick snapped, blushing even more.

"Please tell me you didn't picture him licking your lollipop?" Thad asked. Nick's jaw dropped, eyes widening.

"If he hadn't before, he certainly did now," said Wes with a smirk.

"N-n-n-no! Gosh no! That'd be creepy. And inappropriate," Nick added quietly.

"Oh, you _so_ pictured that," said Thad, an evil grin on his lips. Nick gulped. Wes and Thad high-fived at Nick's guilty look.

"Aren't you going to text back? I'm sure he's freaking out right now," Wes asked. Nick let out a squeak. _Oh no! What if he thinks I got mad at him for that pick up line!_

Says the guy who asked me if I was a geologist and

said I was a candyman. Btw, that phone background

is terrible. Ryan Reynolds? Really?

_Why am I falling so fast for this boy_? Nick sighed. Wes and Thad smirked at each other.

"I hope he doesn't start obsessing over him like he did with the guy who plays Peter in Narnia, what'shisname?" Was snapped his fingers in frustration. Thad gave him a disappointed look.

"William Moseley. I'm surprised you didn't strangle him for not knowing that," Thad looked at Nick expectantly, smiling when the brunette jumped. Nick whipped out his phone.

I will have you know I don't have posters of him

and comforters with his face on it. Which my sister

June has. With JUSTIN BIEBER's face, of all people.

I avoid her room like the plague. XP

The brunette bit back a giggle.

Gee, that sounds terrible. I'm an only child. Guess

I'm lucky :P

Nick smiled dreamily.

"Our boy Nicky's got it bad," Thad tut-tutted.

"Where'd Nicky come from?" Wes asked.

"Blondie- I mean, Jeff," Thad corrected after Nick gave him a particularly harsh glare.

"Ah, Nicky's getting nicknames now," said Wes, wiggling his eyebrows. Nick rolled his eyes. Mr. Walker walked to their table just as Nick's phone vibrated.

"Shit," Nick muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Mr. Duval?" Mr. Walker asked, giving Nick's blank handout a reproving look.

"Nothing, sir. Dropped my pen," Nick ducked under the desk, fighting off Thad's attempts to kick him as he picked up the pen Wes had let slip to the floor.

"Well, it must be something, or else this handout would've been finished by now," Mr. Walker scolded as Nick climbed back onto his chair. The brunette hung his head. "Don't let it happen again." Nick nodded, waiting until Mr. Walker left to check his phone.

I'm the third oldest of six. Three brothers, two sisters.

Plus my grandma lives in the house. It's interesting

to put it mildly. And aw, is my Nicky all by his lonesome?

Nick blushed. _He called me his Nicky._

"Oh, so you're _his_ Nicky? I'd like to dispute ownership now because Wes and I have known you since freshman year," said Thad, crossing his arms indignantly.

"I don't mind being his," Nick murmured, his cheeks flushing red. He instantly regretted saying that when looks of shock, then glee, lit up Wes and Thad's faces.

"Fifty bucks says Nick bottoms their first time," Wes held out his hand. Thad grinned, taking Wes' hand.

"A hundred says blondie bottoms by choice," Thad gave Nick a wink, shaking Wes' hand. Wes and Thad laughed when Nick buried his face in his hands.

"What makes you think we're hooking up?" Nick snarled. Wes smacked him and Thad pinched his arm. "OW! What the fuck? ABUSE!" Several of their classmates (those in the Warblers) sniggered as Nick nursed his wounds. Thad and Wes exchanged congratulatory handshakes, grinning at Nick. Nick ignored them, replying to Jeff's text.

Not exactly. Wes and Thad are like toddlers. They

keep me busy enough.

"What would you do without us?" Thad mused.

"Wither away and die, I suspect," Wes answered. Nick rolled his eyes, turning away from them.

"You two are insufferable," he snapped. Thad let out a lovesick sigh, making goo-goo eyes at Wes. Wes caressed Thad's arm, batting his eyelashes before pulling away and pretending to act all flustered. That was enough to send Nick into a fit of hysterical laughter, dropping his head onto the desk. "You guys still suck."

"Technically, you're the one who _likes_ to suck, so-"

"We get it, Wes," Thad cut the asian boy off, looking annoyed until he met Wes' eye. All three of them burst into laughter at the same time. Mr. Walker let out an irritated sigh, rolling his eyes. Just as he stepped towards the boys to reprimand them, the bell rang. Thad, who noticed Mr. Walker's stern glance, rushed them out.

"Truly saved by the bell," he nodded. Nick and Wes grinned, tugging Thad to Warbler's practice.

**That. THAT. That was a terrible ending. *hangs head in shame* You have every right to judge me, guys. But do it in a review at least. XD**

***My god that boy has nerve, in Portuguese. :**


End file.
